


Wrapped Around His Finger

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Mind If I.....Slyther-In? [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Embarrassing moments, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Marco Bott & Ymir Are Twins, Masturbation in Shower, Shit Hits The Fan, Slytherin Marco, Truth Serum, Writing request, anon request, gryffindor jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Jean has some conflicting feelings about his encounter with Marco at the Black Lake, Marco has some fun with Jean in herbology, and things take a turn for the scandalous when Eren decides to take things into his own hands with a little help from some "liquid truth."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I received a request in my tumblr inbox for part 4 of this series, however, since part 3 hadn't been released yet I am posting part 3. I hope you few who read it certainly enjoy it.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Laying there breathing irregularly, staring into space, Jean stayed flat on his back. Marco had pushed him to the ground, touched him so delicately, and stared back at him with those eyes that said he wanted more than to be lying atop him only half naked. He had a hard enough time talking to women and men he found attractive, sometimes he couldn't even mutter a single greeting, and suddenly he'd been knocked to the ground by a Slytherin sex symbol who had not so vaguely implied something sexual. His mind was aflame with a rush of what he was supposed to do. How exactly was he supposed to react?

In the moment it happened he was dumbfounded. He hadn't figured Marco to be so aggressive though he should have expected it. That moment was unlike anything he'd ever had in his life. Marco's body atop him, the weight of his body pressing against his own, the warmth of his breath, the caress of his fingertips, the honey-like fluidity in his voice.....Marco had him craving that experience again. He hated himself for it. Marco had tortured him for years and now he'd found out his secret and with it an all new way to torture him mercilessly.

Several months previous he and Eren decided to go to The Three Broomsticks. After more alcohol than he intended he'd gotten ripped and accidentally let it slip that he found Marco insanely attractive. Thankfully that was only the first half of the secret he let fly. On the other half of the coin was the secret desire to know what Marco was like beneath it all....and he didn't mean his clothing. It didn't take a genius, or maybe people were too blind, to see that Marco was as fake as a plastic rock to place a spare key inside when leaving for vacation. Something was beneath that smile and he wanted to know what.

For years he'd been in the banquet halls listening to Marco laugh so sweetly, sometimes quite obnoxiously, from across the way. Marco would be smiling ear to ear and cutting up with his friends but it all seemed so genuine. His laugh was something anyone only heard when he was eating with his friends and he wanted to know how they made him do that. What exactly was Marco Bodt's game? He didn't even know if the guy's own twin sister knew. The two were similar in looks a bit, mainly fraternal twins, but they acted similarly when they were around others.

By this point in his life he knew Ymir was calculating and methodical. She didn't care about half the things anyone else did, she was part of a trio of the rudest young women on campus, and not someone he knew to be faking her general disdain. Marco on the other hand seemed to everyone to be so kind and sweet, and perhaps beneath it all to his friends he was, but he knew that to everyone else that wasn't him. A wolf in sheep’s clothing could accurately describe him and yet he wanted to see beneath the wool. He had a gut feeling that this suave guy, who bent the house to his finger and made life a game, wasn't who he made himself out to be. Somewhere under it all Marco was as insecure as he himself was.

Once he let his mind calm itself from it's rampant thinking it was beginning to get darker than he would have liked. Grabbing his herbology book he got to his feet and sprinted towards the castle. Making it back up to the 7th floor of the Gryffindor tower Jean uttered the password, whipped around the bend, and headed up the stairs. When he made it up to the dormitory he flipped open the trunk at the foot of his bed and grabbed his pajamas. Eren asked what he was doing and why his robes were wet but all he did was mutter "going to shower" and head off to the showers leaving Eren rather puzzled.

Heading across the area to the way he pushed open the door for the bathroom and pushed his way into a stall shutting the stall door behind him. Turning on the water he leaned his head against the wall letting the water rush over him. He only hoped the water could quell the rage in his blood. At some point his mind began to run away with him again and the only thing he could beg of himself was to do anything but think of Marco. Begging himself to do anything but think of the way his chin chilled when he'd gotten to run his hand along Marco's water beaded abs, the way he'd spoken those dangerously seductive words by his ear, or the way the hand on his hip had slipped beneath his shirt to just hover over his skin.

The blood in his veins may have had the rage quelled from them but only as it migrated south to the head below his hips. Cursing himself for getting hard at the thought of Marco touching him Jean let his skull bang against the stall door. How much _worse_ could things get? The answer was incredibly. No thoughts of Marco would vacated his mind and so he decided to remedy the situation. Snaking a hand to the base of his erection he leaned against the stall wall and began to firmly stroke the length of his cock picturing Marco's lips against his own. Recalling the way his tongue swept past his lips, the way Marco had knotted his hand in his hair, and the way he'd held him there to stare hastened his actions.

Even going as far to imagine to image the way Marco would look on his knees sucking him off spurred his hand, harder, faster. Picturing those velvet lips around his cock, head bobbing around his shaft, his tongue sweeping and twisting over his skin, it all began to unravel his mind. Trying to keep his mewls to himself he bit down at the corner of his lip. The pain that came from slicing his lip with his canine tooth as he finally achieved his orgasm was only pleasure. He found no need to say a spell now to mend it, he could do it later, only now he felt the need to shower for so long as he didn't feel completely dirty for what he'd just done. Jacking off to Marco Bodt was the risen step on the scale of escalation to his attraction and he'd wished he hadn't come to that.....in more ways than one.

After his shower, and the inquisitive eyes of Connie and Eren following him, he said nothing and crawled into bed. Marco had invaded more than his privacy, he'd now had control over his mind and he'd felt filthy. Each inch of his body he was repulsed by. How could he have done what he did? Surely there was no way Marco had stooped that low as to fantasize about him as he got himself off. There was no way he even thought of Jean in that way, he was just someone tease, someone to pick on, someone to make feel worthless. Just thinking of it made him sick to the pit of his stomach, and falling asleep was a far off thought, but once his eyes were heavy not even the sickening feeling of being disgusted at himself could keep him from drifting to sleep.  


* * *

 

 

Waking the next morning to a selkie banging on his window, Marco groaned and quirked a brow. Glancing over the thing grinned with it's jagged, yellowed teeth and swam off with a wave. Some days he swore that he should have never started swimming in the lake. Most of the selkies in the lake were well aware of the window nearest to his bed and the fact of who he was since he went for a swim almost everyday except in the winter. During the later fall and winter months his main form of exercise was running and, more than secretly, during the winter he often liked to sneak around and take care of the thestrals.

Having seen death as a young boy he'd always been one of the crazy students who knew of the thestrals before most had even been told stories. They no longer bothered him, he found them comforting, and so he made sure they found some comfort when he was around. Now it was still summer and he didn't have much to worry about unless it was a selkie alarm clock. He'd chosen not to study the night before but he knew at least a little of what he'd be dealing with and so he got up, slipped off his pajama pants and headed off to the bathroom in his boxer briefs.

No one was too bothered with Marco walking around half naked. Most had lived with him long enough to know he wasn't shy and the word modest wasn't ever mentioned in the same sentence unless it was to say he wasn't. Reiner and Bertholdt were finally stirring when he finished showering and grooming. He gave them a gentle nod of acknowledgement as he began to throw on his uniform. Adjusting everything to ensure his best appearance, Marco preened for just a moment longer and grabbed his books, his gloves, and placed his wand gently into his breast pocket.

Stealthily heading off to herbology Marco slipped out of the dorm and began to make his way out to the third greenhouse behind the castle. On his way Ymir and Hitch were there to join him for the early morning lesson. Always in the center the two ladies took their places on either side of him and had their laughs about what exactly they'd be doing today. If it were up to them, they decided, that they'd all try to harvest this pod with each other. They all worked best together and though some other Slytherin kids would be in the class no one wanted to come between Marco and any of his friends.

Quite to their disdain it was not up to them who they'd be partnered with. Normally the harvesting of the snargaluff plant needed three people but with so many to harvest it was being made do with two. Their professor made it to the front of the greenhouse, his wand waving as he placed a lit number atop everyone's heads. He announced if there was an even number they needed to approach him. With an odd number of 7 sparkling above his head Marco crossed his arms and Hitch and Ymir went to the front of the greenhouse where they scribbled something down, coming back without their numbers. Their next instruction was to look at the numbers floating in the air, the odd numbered people were to select one of the numbers by shooting it down.

Finding the number 43 intriguing Marco quickly zapped it with a bolt of fire watching it disappear into a burst of golden and scarlet. As others began the numbers began appearing over two people's heads. Marco put the pieces together that they'd just chosen their partners as the number 43 floated above him and one other person: Jean Kirschtein. How fantastically opportune. Laughing boisterously with Hitch and Ymir, Marco gave Jean a grin as he went wide-eyed and pale as he noticed the number glittering above him.

Scrunching his features Jean approached him "Guess we're partners snake lord... _fantastic._ "

"Why, I know, isn't it just the _greatest_?" Marco beamed sarcastically.

Jean rolled those topaz eyes "Whatever, let's just get this done. C'mon."

Tossing his arms over Ymir and Hitch Marco puffed out his bottom lip "Well, I hate to leave you guys but it looks like the pussycat calls. Don't get too whipped by the plants." Ymir sent a punch to his right ribs in jest while Hitch waggled her fingers. Jean looked as though he was about to sick and that gave Marco a little thrill. After the night before he'd been surprised Jean could even act normally around him but he supposed that he may have gotten over it. It wasn't like he'd liked him or anything seriously, as far as he knew Jean had never been with women or men often and in fact he often tripped over his own tongue. The fact of the matter was he wasn't doing that with Marco and thus he knew he'd only managed to fluster him a little.

Given an inch Marco had taken the mile to see how far he could push it and at the lake he'd discovered just how far. Jean's body had been rigid, paralyzed with fear and thus he knew where to draw his line. It did not mean, however, that he would stop trying to push the boundary. Seeing Jean so terrified was actually kind of cute. He supposed he liked him like that, looking at him as if he hadn't the foggiest of notions of how to proceed. It gave him another boost to his ego, another little mark to his superiority but above all he just liked to screw with Jean. He was fun. Even that kiss had been just to screw with him....at first.

"Put on your gloves, dumbass," Jean grumbled beside him as a small stump was placed in front of them. Marco snapped from his thoughts and slid on his dragonhide gloves. Preparing his wand he knew he'd have to use the sever charm if these vines were going to get vicious.

Looking over to Jean he nodded "Go on. If it tries to go for you I'm sure you can get out of it." Jean shifted his attention to just narrow his eyes and glare at him before having his wand at the ready. Standing back Marco watched as vines came rushing from the stump attempting to defend itself. Thankfully with the gloves Jean didn't have too hard a problem until the thorned vines began to tighten as they wrapped up his wrists and slowly curled around his forearms.

"Diffindo!" Marco uttered quickly, deftly swiping his wind in the shape of a "W" before finishing the last leg. The vines creeping up Jean's arm were cut away without leaving so much as a scratch on Jean's skin. Rolling his eyes Marco couched a bit and offered "If I clear a space for you reach in and grab the pod. I'll keep the vines off you but watch out cause they're starting back and this thing is pissed I just cut it." Jean nodded and prepared as Marco spoke the severing charm once again clearing a way to the center of the stump where the large green pod pulsated.

Reaching in for the pod Jean used his left hand to guard his right. Watching carefully and cautiously swiping away various more vines keeping them from attacking their hands, and their ankles as some aimed to sweep them off their feet, Marco kept to his word. Before the vines could seek Jean and prevent him from harvesting the pod Marco did his best to destroy them. Much to his dismay one began to sneak past him as another wrapped it's way up Marco's ankle, thorns digging into his flesh as it drug them slowly up his calf, twisting and tightening. He grit his teeth and reached for Jean's left hand to prevent him from getting wrapped just as he grabbed the pod with his right hand.

" **Goddamn!** " Marco shouted as the vines tightened again but quickly retreated as Jean removed the pod. Eren happened to be behind them with his partner, a petite blonde Gryffindor girl named Krista Reiss. Her azure eyes gleamed so brightly and Marco watched as she placed a hand over her mouth as Eren opened his.

"Wow, Marco," Eren grinned deviously "if you wanted to hold hands with Jean there were _better_ ways!"

Suddenly everyone's eyes turned to see the spectacle and Marco smiled "Oh Jaeger don't you think if I wanted to hold Jean's hand I'd do where everyone could see? I was keeping him from harm but managed to get myself snagged. If you'll excuse me I need to have these wounds on my calf looked at."

All eyes fell then to the torn fabric of Marco's pant's leg and the professor rushed over "Marco, please, go to the infirmary. I'm sure Jean here thanks you for your help, don't you Jean?"

"Certainly," Jean gritted "thank you for making sure I didn't get hurt Marco."

"My _pleasure,_ " he uttered softly "if you'll excuse me. Oh," he called over his shoulder "Ymir if you would please inform me later as to what I miss." She gave him a nod and he was limping off to the infirmary to have his leg healed. Before he left he'd gotten to see how Jean's friend's plan had completely backfired. Instead of embarrassing him like Eren had intended all he'd done was turn Jean bright red and make him apologize to him in front of the entire class. That was beyond hilarious and he was eating it up. It just gave his nice guy reputation more points and he was there eating this up.

After he sat through discarding his pants for an examination and drinking some swill he was left to let his leg heal. Having the curved, barbed thorns removed from his skin was probably the worst part of the experience but he endured and lied in the infirmary hopped up on some pain medication. Before he could even attempt to get up and try to walk around some, someone was coming into the infirmary. Shuffling his feet as he entered, Marco was met with a sight he was a bit befuddled to see. Eren Jaeger was approaching him, those turquoise eyes shimmering with just a hint of hidden mischievous intent.

"Eren," Marco addressed sternly "what exactly are you doing here?"

Glancing up Eren shrugged "I'm not allowed to apologize?"

Marco's eyes scrutinized him as he inched closer "I think we both know you and I don't like each other much, so while you're allowed, it's _suspicious_ behavior. Just like whatever is hiding behind your back."

Removing a bottle of liquid from behind his back Eren shrugged "Yeah well, it's not like it's personal, you know? You pick on Jean, have been a dick to him for years, and we're rivals on the pitch. He’s my friend, I get the right to pick on him not you, but it's not like you've ever done anything to me personally."

"No, I haven't, but I might _start_ if you keep this up," he growled in warning before gesturing towards the bottle "and what the hell is that exactly?"

"Oh _this_?" He asked as he shook it "It's a gift. My way of apology."

Approaching to hand him the glass bottle Marco eyed it warily "I'd ask how you knew I liked this and how you found muggle rootbeer here but I'll accept it. Thanks, you can go now Eren."

“Okay well,--”

Turning his eyes to the nurse as she strolled in Marco groaned "You're not making me drink anything else are you?"

Eren stepped aside "I'll just take that," taking the bottle and sitting it on his side table "and I'll be going now." Eren waited a moment, lingered for an uncomfortable amount of time before disappearing after his nurse was running about in the room making him drink a number of things before telling him dinner was about to start in a little less than a half hour. Thankfully his leg was mostly healed by then and he was able to leave to go to dinner and meet up with his friends. Walking on his leg still felt a bit odd and he could feel himself becoming a bit lightheaded but he passed it off as something as simple as residual effects of the medication he'd taken.

When he made it to the hall his friends stood at the table whooping and hollering. Grinning he gave a low bow and made it over to sit alongside of them. Wiggling in between Ymir and Bertholdt he took his seat on the bench. Picking up a goblet of pumpkin juice he took a large sip and smiled as he handed Ymir the bottle of rootbeer.

"You missed opening the pods and scraping it's insides into a bowl," she offered before grinning her impish smirk "and you missed Jean practically trying to disappear as everyone kept staring at him. There was some talk about how you're just " _oh my god the sweetest_ " and some other gag worthy shit. What's this?"

"Hmm, sounds delicious," Marco hummed "but it would have been better if I didn't actually have to get hurt for it." Pointing to the bottle he shrugged " _That,_ is muggle rootbeer that was brought to me by Eren Jaeger. I don't trust it. Don't drink it just pawn it off on someone. If someone ends up barfing hairballs, or the like, we'll know why."

Bertholdt patted him on the back "But ya took it like a champ haha and now we can just enjoy dinner and pour that drink out."

Reiner stifled a laugh "Ha... it's not the first time you've heard that is it Marco?"

Marco put a hand to his head "It's not. I've heard it twice from two different men." Quickly Marco shook his head "Uh okay....good job blabbing self." At his tone everyone recoiled a bit unsure of how to process his own lack of will. For someone reason the answer to that question jumped straight from his throat. There had been no strength to even try to prevent from the words from leaving his lips, it was as if they'd vomited from him. Shaking his head as he tried to gather his thoughts Bertholdt elbowed him softly to make him aware of the guests strolling leisurely down the aisle. Eren Jaeger had his arm tossed around Jean Kirschtein's neck tugging him down to his end of the table.

Stopping just short Eren grinned, a grin near wide enough to almost split his face in half, "So, Marco, I told Jeany here that you were doing alright but he didn't seem to believe me. You _are_ okay, aren't you?"

"Physically almost, mentally never," Marco answered before wishing to catch the words as they so seamlessly rolled off his tongue.

Jean quirked a brow "That's a _reeaal_ shame."

Eren patted him on the shoulder "Ah, come now, we all guessed that you were mentally unstable. Why else would you be such an asshole? Why do you pick on Jean? Why would you even go as far as to kiss him Marco?"

Before he could stop it a whirlwind of facts came spewing rapidly from his mouth at a volume able to be heard by most of the hall and his entire table "Because I'm insecure about the things in my life when I see the way he lives his. I want it and I want **him.** Who in the world gave him the right to be so well liked and goddamn, near godly, gorgeous overnight? Hmm? I certainly don't hold _anything_ over his head now. Well he's just as pretty as me and I don't like it but I do like that he fights back. It makes him more fun to play with. I kissed him because I wanted to fuck with him but then I realized I liked it more than I should have and I wanted to wipe that stupid, flawless smile off his face with my own."

Shoving Jean playfully Eren sent Marco a wink "See, Jean, I told you I could get him to admit it while also _embarrassing_ himself. An eye for an eye, Marco." Nothing else was said as Marco instantly felt a sense of dread pulling through his stomach. Turning around he grabbed the goblet of pumpkin juice turning it up as all eyes fell to him. A heat began to build unlike any other he'd ever known and it was all he could to maintain his composure sitting there. Every part of him wanted to crawl beneath the table and die. Never in his life had he been so embarrassed he thought his heart just might cease function....until that very moment.

Everyone stared for a moment, unsure of what happened until Ymir raised her hand "Marco, look at me, who do you wish you could be more like mom or dad?"

Without missing a beat Marco answered "Mom."

"Okay, what's your biggest fear?" Ymir asked, hand still raised as she silently asked for silence.

"To be alone," he answered before rushing hand to his mouth. Ymir's hand clenched into a fist as her golden eyes darted back and forth across the hall, Bertholdt's eyes were owlish to say the least, Reiner's hand slammed to the table jostling it violently, Annie's brows knit, and Hitch looked beyond feral. Only when they all seemed positively outraged did he have any inkling of what was going on. Immediately Ymir got to her feet standing in front of them, her fists shaking at her sides, while people laughed at his misfortune

"They fucking _drugged_ you Marco."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that worked for you darling!!


End file.
